paramount_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Sacks
Eric Sacks is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As the CEO of Sacks Industries, he was adopted by Shredder and was raised through the ways of the culture of Japan. He was willing to work with Dr. O'Neil who they would create a Mutagen (which would be used as a plague that Shredder and Sacks would unleash in New York City). Eric Sacks debuts in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Origins Eric Sacks was born on an American military base in Japan. His father went to fight in the Vietnam War and was killed, and Sacks grew up as an outsider. He was adopted by a "sensei" and instilled with love of Japanese culture and honor. He was particularly enthralled by a story in which an evil warlord who had poisoned the town's water supply was defeated thanks to a powerful alchemist. Films Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sacks and Shredder had started the Foot Clan, a paramilitary organization, to steal components for the Mutagen and generally spread fear throughout New York City. Dr. O'Neil's daughter April, now a lifestyle reporter for Channel 6, attempting to break through to a higher position, begins chasing leads on the Foot. She ends up encountering the four Turtles, now mutated into anthropomorphs. Remembering Sacks as her father's kindly boss and seeing his open philanthropy and will to extinguish the Foot Clan, she opens up to him about the Turtles, alerting him of their survival. He begins to formulate a plan with Shredder to capture the Turtles and extract the Mutagen from their blood. The Turtles take April to meet their father, the former lab rat Splinter, and the Foot Clan track down the Turtles into their Sewer lair. Shredder and a great many Foot Soldiers attack them, and bring back three of the Turtles for extraction - leaving Raphael behind, as one Foot Soldier had reported him dead. Splinter, who was badly wounded in the fight with Shredder, urges Raphael and April to rescue the other Turtles. Together with April's ex-coworker Vern, Raph and April storm Sacks' upstate compound as he is finishing the Mutagen extraction. While Raphael is distracted with fighting Shredder, he takes a helicopter back to his tower in the heart of New York City. While Shredder works on dispersing the gas and the Turtles attempt to stop him, Vern and April make a move to collect the Mutagen. They find Sacks there, and he fends them off with a gun, also revealing that he killed April's father. He lightly wounds Vern, and April sets off the sprinklers. Vern grabs a microscope and clocks Sacks on the head, knocking him out. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Eric Sack's does not appear, nor is he mentioned in the sequel. Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Gallery Trivia * In earlier marketing materials and promotions, Sacks was distinctly said to be The Shredder. In the final product of the film, however, they are two separate characters. However, in the Nintendo 3DS game based on the film, Sacksstill is Shredder. * Many marketing and promotional materials spells his surname as "Sachs", but it is distinctively given as "Sacks" in officially released media in which he appears. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Shredder's Students Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Characters Category:Foot Clan Allies